The present invention relates to a wheel suspension system for a motor vehicle. In front-wheel drive and all-wheel drive passenger cars, it is desirable to minimize the height of the vehicle hood for styling reasons. However, in most suspension designs, it is necessary to position the suspension spring/damper assembly above the wheel half-shaft. This positioning of the suspension spring/damper assembly requires a certain amount of vertical space above the half-shaft, resulting in a relatively higher hood placement. In addition, in order to minimize hood height, it is desirable to decrease or minimize spindle height. However, the spindle height affects the wheel suspension caster stiffness and the wheel recession rate. More specifically, as the spindle height is reduced, it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain a desired caster stiffness without excessively degrading the wheel recession rate.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a wheel suspension architecture that facilitates minimization of the spindle height and which enables positioning of the suspension spring/damper assembly offset from the half-shaft.